


Richer Dreams

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra reflects on a beautiful smile and the richness of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Richer Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM 2013 - Day 02

One side of his body ached from the gun shot that should have killed him had he not lined the inner pockets of his jacket with the ten thousand dollars. The bullet had not penetrated all the way through but the impact felt like he'd been kicked by a mule, and he had fallen badly, dislocating his already weakened left shoulder. Nathan had insisted on immobilizing his left arm to take some of the strain off the shoulder and that side of his torso and, begrudgingly, Ezra had to admit he was right. It was helping a little, though he suspected the several glasses of whiskey had also played their part in numbing some of the pain.

He made his way out onto the balcony and stared down into the dusty street at Chris. His tall, lean figure dressed all in somber black was mesmerizing, and he startled a little when Chris looked up and caught him staring.

"How you feeling, Ezra?"

After so many years of practice, it was easy to hide his lustful thoughts with a glib comment about his health and give reference to the money.

Ezra smiled as he watched Chris walk away, having caught sight of a carefree smile that turned Chris from merely handsome to breathtakingly beautiful. Just looking at the man was enough to make his chest ache for an entirely different reason, as well as raise a little interest in another area of his anatomy. Ezra took his leave of Nathan, thanking him for his physician's care, but eager to return to the relative comfort and solitude of his room in the hotel.

Walking down the wooden stairs from Nathan's abode above the livery was a pain-filled experience, which he had to repeat as he climbed the hotel stairs to his floor.

As he closed his door behind him, he locked it before leaning back against the solid wood. Ezra opened the small bottle that Nathan had pressed into his hand and took a tiny swallow. The small dose of Laudanum began to take effect immediately, smoothing the edge off his pain as he had hoped as he contemplated undressing. His velvet jacket was merely wrapped across his shoulders so he eased it off and gently laid it across the back of a chair. He debated for a moment before removing the sling carefully, grateful that Nathan had helped him to remove his other attire earlier. Looking in the mirror, he grimaced at the ugly bruise that covered his lower left side. Yet at least it was only bruising and not a bullet wound. In truth he had walked away relatively unscathed with all things considered.

Perhaps Lady Luck had been on his side today.

For once Ezra decided against decorum and removed all of his clothing. After all, he was entertaining only himself in his room this evening, though the very thought brought a twinge of self-deprecation. For a moment he had held ten thousand dollars in his hands, enough to start a new life on the Mississippi gambling boats, and a chance to fulfill his dream of riches beyond measure. Now, all he had was a few dollars in his pocket... and the memory of that open, carefree smile.

Ezra eased himself back onto his feather down mattress, feeling a little lightheaded as the tiny dose of Laudanum continued to perform its magic upon his battered body. He felt good, yet this came not only from the relief of his pain but also from the pleasure of witnessing Chris's smile, aware that he had placed that smile upon the man's face.

Lost in thought, his right hand idled against his body, with carefully manicured nails lightly scoring the skin of his chest as his hand moved down. His fingers brushed against the stiffness of his cock, sending a small jolt of pleasure through him. Ezra let his thoughts dwell on his memories of Chris, and on that bright smile as he wrapped his had around his hard flesh. He sighed as the pleasure grew, enhanced by the small dose of Laudanum and whisky.

Usually he preferred to play with his body as he found relief within his fantasies of Chris, letting one hand pinch sensitive nipples while he thrust into his right hand. He recalled his words to Chris, letting out a soft laugh as he considered that it would not be just cards that he would be shuffling one-handed for a while. Closing his eyes, he let his thoughts drift back to Chris Larabee, and moaned in satisfaction as his release rolled over him in a mellow haze of completion.

Taking a clean handkerchief from the bedside drawer, he wiped off the evidence of his release and drew the light covers up to his chest.

For a moment he had held ten thousand dollars in his hand, but as he considered the friendships he had made in this town, and in particular, their handsome leader, he realized he was already a far richer man.

END


End file.
